


Close Your Eyes

by makuta_tobi



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sisters, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events occur after the finale of Kill la Kill. Satsuki and Ryuko are living together as sisters, and they each have their own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

"Sorry about this," Shiro said, wrapping the rubber tubing around Ryuko's upper arm.

"I'm  _really_ uncomfortable with needles, you know," she said, looking away from the bare skin of her arm that was slowly becoming more pale from the restriction of blood flow.

"It's understandable, but as you age, there is always the possibility that the Life Fibers in your body will cause extreme physiological changes, and we need to make sure that you won't be a liability. Doing blood tests is the easiest method to check this."

Shiro took a damp cloth and began wiping just below the crook of her elbow. Ryuko trembled and her hair stood on end. She had no trouble fighting whips and chains and swords against the Elite Four of Honnouji Academy, but the thought of a needle that she was helpless to avoid made her melt, like a child. She hated herself for it, for how weak she was, and wished Senketsu was here to give her the strength she needed just to deal with the little prick of metal that Shiro was preparing.

Ryuko looked over at the nearby seat, where Satsuki was waiting patiently, her lips turned in a soft, reassuring smile, and it helped a little. After all the time they had spent fighting, trying desperately to beat each other, the revelation of their sisterhood, and the death of their mother, had brought them closer than two people could be outside of a marriage.

"Ah!" Ryuko gasped as the needle was pressed to flesh, poking through her skin. It was one thing to be cut by a blade, but to have something stuck inside of you, a foreign object that caused pain, and then have it remain inside, the discomfort, the pain, and the fear, all seemed to boil over at once. The teenager's breath became heavier, her heart rate faster, as tears swelled up in her eyes. "I don't want to do this anymore, please, I don't want to!" she cried as the blood pooled from the syringe into a vial, three more waiting nearby.

As the tears began rolling down her face, Ryuko felt two arms wrap around her. Opening one eye, she looked up to see Satsuki, smiling, and humming softly, bringing one hand up to stroke Ryuko's head.

"Close your eyes, Ryuko... listen to my voice."

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, Ryuko did as she was told, letting her eyes shut and listening to the calming sounds coming from her sister's throat. In that instant, she felt like she was floating, with no pain, no blood, just the two of them in bliss. The warmth of Satsuki's body pressed to hers made her think of mashed potatoes, soft, fluffy, and warm.

"There we go, all done," Shiro said. It had been several minutes, but it felt only like a moment in Ryuko's mind. Satsuki wiped the tears away from her face, and smiled down at her.

"Thank you, onee-chan." Ryuko sniffled.

* * *

The warm night air was filled with the chirping of crickets and the screams of the cicadas. Satsuki had found herself going to sleep in her nightgown, the top unbuttoned to keep her as cool as possible. The woman was sleeping on top of the blankets of her extravagant bed, a bowl of cool water near her oscillating fan to cool down her all room. 

 The heat always affected her dreams. She could feel it, creeping up, the warmth of the night air reminded her of the Kiryuin baths. She turned on her side, moaning into the night, tossing her head back and forth. Her mother's fingers creeping across her skin, nails grazing her body. The constant harassment, she wanted to fight back, wanted to scream and swing her fists and kill, but when she tried the fingers around her chest would squeeze her wrists, tight as vices, and leave her bruised for weeks.

Her legs kicked as she tried to escape, to run and find someplace safe, but the hallway was long and dark and empty. As she ran, it stretched out infinitely before her, Ragyo's footsteps growing louder as they approached. She tried to call out, but her voice was hoarse, she could feel her body slowing down. It was getting darker and colder with each step. She managed to force out one scream before jolting from her bed, placing her hand on her chest and shaking, Satsuki pulled her knees up and buried her face in them, letting her hair fall around her as she sobbed into her nightgown.

The door flew open and the light clicked on as Ryuko ran in, wearing her too-small-for-her pajamas, hair messed up from bed, she rushed to Satsuki's bed and sat next to her, putting her arms around her and holding the older girl tightly.

"It's going to be okay, onee-chan, it's going to be okay."

Satsuki buried her face in her little sister's shoulder, gripping onto her tightly as tears stained the orange fabric of her pajamas.

"Close your eyes," Ryuko whispered, mimicking what Satsuki had told her that day in Shiro's office, "listen to my voice. It's going to be okay, I'm here now."

"I just hate her so much," Satsuki said hoarsely.

"I know, but she can't hurt you anymore." Ryuko began humming a tune, the only thing she could think to do now. It was the same tune Satsuki had hummed before, and, now that she thought of it, a tune her father had played on the stereo at home. It was so calming, so beautiful, and the one thing that could bond the two girls for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by this image (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42241766)  
> I just really wanted to write some comfort between the sisters, and figured I could get something out of it in the end.


End file.
